Tout ça à cause d'un seul et unique homme
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: Comment est née l'histoire de Harry Potter ? Comment et à cause de qui James et Lily se sont rencontrés, grâce à qui ont ils été ensemble, heureux et épanouis et qui à détruit leur vie et celles de leurs amies ? Voldemort ? Tout n'est pas de sa faute malh


**Tout sa à cause d'un seul et unique homme...**

_¤¤¤¤¤¤ Quand tout débuta... ¤¤¤¤¤_

Un jeune garçon de 11 ans, les cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais et des yeux noisette, pétillants d'impatience et de bonheur sautillait entre le quai 9 et 10 de la gare de King Cross. Un grand cri rompit ce calme si bruyant qui était habituel dans ce lieu qu'étais la gare de King Cross, la plus grande de Londres. James car c'était ainsi que s'appelait ce petit garçon se sentit propulser en avant par une force incroyable puis il atterrit durement sur le sol froid de la gare sous l'horloge qui indiquait 10H45.

James un peu sonné tenta de se relever lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus faisant retomber la tête de jeune garçon par terre. Enfin ce quelque chose était plutôt quelqu'un. Cette jeune personne se releva rapidement sous les yeux éberlués de James. Les éléments s'enchaînaient un peu trop pour lui.

La jeune fille tendit sa main à James pour l'aider à se relever :

– Je suis vraiment désolée ! Bafouilla t'elle

– Ce...ce n'est pas grave ! S'exclama James

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui, oui...

– Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, vous vous êtes cogné la tête ?

– Je vais bien, je vous assure

James lui fit un sourire éclatant, à la Colgate. Le jeune garçon avait juste comment dire... ? Percuter un ange. La jeune fille avait des yeux verts émeraudes et une longue chevelure rousse, bouclées qui lui arrivait dans le dos.

– Je m'appelle Lily ! Et toi ?

– James Potter

– Excuser-moi !

Intervint alors une voix provenant de derrière l'objet qui avait percuté James. L'objet en question était un chariot ou était disposé une chouette dans une cage et beaucoup de valises.

Derrière le chariot assit par terre se trouvait un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que James et Lily.Il avait des cheveux blond,des yeux bleu pervenche et était un peu rondouillet :

– Je suis réellement désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot et il t'a percuté..

– Ce n'est pas grave ! S'exclama Lily

– Au moins cet accident, nous a permis de faire connaissance ! Continua t'elle avec un grand sourire.

**Lorsque James, Lily et Peter se rendirent compte que tous les trois ils étaient des sorciers et qu'ils allaient à Poudlard pour leurs première année, leurs joies ne fut que plus grande. Grâce à un accident deux personnes trouvèrent l'âme sœur, même si cela ne fut pas une évidence pour tout le monde et tout de suite...**

_¤¤¤¤¤ Quand elle tomba amoureuse.. ¤¤¤¤¤_

Lily et James venaient de se disputer...Pas une petite dispute une énorme. D'habitude les professeurs n'intervenaient pas dans ces altercations mais là James et Lily avaient dépassés les limites même Dumbledore le reconnaissait. Tout avait commencé pour une histoire de cahier. Lily avait acheté avant de revenir à Poudlard pour sa dernière année un petit cahier de dessins, dedans elle écrivait ses impressions, faisait des croquis, de tout et n'importe quoi, cela allait d'un simple pamplemousse au château de Poudlard. Dans ce cahier, elle écrivait des poèmes, des histoires, elle laissait son cœur dirigé sa main. James avait trouvé son carnet dans la salle commune des préfets posé sur la table basse. Sans réfléchir, il l'avait ramassé. Peut être par curiosité ou par instinct ?

Dans le parc les Maraudeurs c'étaient installés à l'ombre du saule pleureur avec Lily et ses trois amie : Héléna White, Emilie Rose et Lucie Sanders. A elles quatre, elles formaient le quatuor le plus célèbre après les Maraudeurs. C'était les seules élèves a formées un quatuor d'élèves de différentes maisons. En effet Lily était à Griffondors,Hélena à Serpentard,Emilie à Serdaigle et enfin Lucie à Poustouffle. Lorsque les quatre filles s'étaient liées d'amitié cela avaient étonnés tous le monde sauf ce cher vieux directeur Albus Dumbledore...Mais revenons au faite. James devait aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch lorsque les coutures de son sac avaient craqués. Lily dans un excès de gentillesse l'avait aidée a ramassé ses cahiers et ses livres quand elle avait remarqué son carnet dans le fouillis. Avait alors commencé une dispute sur la vie privée des gens, des insultes fusant des deux côtés, puis cela avait continuer en s'aggravant, James provoquant Lily en duel.En voyant cela le professeur Mc Gonagall avait trébucher Mes deux meilleurs élèves !! Se battre !! En duel! Mais quelle honte !

Mais le plus dure pour Lily se fut les mots de James qui la blessèrent pour de vrai, bien qu'elle ne pipa mots.Celle-ci s'enfuit en courant, bien sur James le remarqua mais il ne bougea pas encore trop en colère contre celle qu'il aimait. La seule personne qui la poursuivit fut Peter.

Quand il la rejoignit, Lily étais assis les genoux entourés de ses bras,la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Peter se laissa glisser à coter d'elle:

– Lily,Lily ne pleure pas ! S'il te plaît te voir dans cet état mets insupportable..Tu sais James ne pensait pas tous ce qu'il a dit..

– Peter ne le défend pas !! Il ne le mérite pas...

– Tu te trompes Lily...James est quelqu'un de bien...Seulement il ne te le montre pas..Il 'aime vraiment tu sais...Tous ce qu'il te dit de gentil et tous..C'est vrai, il le pense...Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il nous bassine en été sur le faite qu'il ne te verras qu'à la rentrée..

– Peter...James dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il veuille sortir avec moi mais..à coter il sort avec des filles il les dragues effrontément...Comment veux tu que je crois tous ce qu'il me dit ? Dit Lily d'un ton exaspéré.

Peter se releva d'un bond et lui dit d'un ton sec :

– Par ce que tu crois que toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher !? A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose c'est forcément James le responsable ! A chaque fois tu l'engueules lui disant des choses de plus en plus méprisantes..A chaque fois c'est à Sirius,Rémus et à moi de le remoraliser..Tu crois que cela nous fait plaisir de le voir dans cet état...? Combien de fois Rémus et moi avons empêché Sirius de venir te dire en face tes quatre vérités..? Est ce que tu penses à ça, Lily?

– ...

Peter se calma se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de jeter à la figure de Lily, il continua avec une voix douce :

– Lily...Est ce que tu crois que Rémus serait ami avec James si James était la personne que tu crois ? Tu veux que je te dise comment est James ? C'est un ami loyal..C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'apprendre à devenir animagus pour Rémus..C'est quelqu'un d'honnête, d'affectif de généreux...modeste..Par contre il cuisine très mal !

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Lily.

– Lily, James t'aime...

– Je sais, je m'en rends compte que maintenant..Qu'est ce que j'ai pue être bête !!! Mon dieu...Peter qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Les sanglots de Lily redoublèrent.

– Vas le voir Lily c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire...Et de plus sage.

– Tu as raison !

Lily se redressa, embrassa Peter sur la joue et se mit à courir vers la tour de Griffondors.

**Le lendemain Lily et James annonçait enfin à leurs amis qu'ils formaient un couple...**

_¤¤¤¤¤ Quand ils moururent... ¤¤¤¤¤_

James descendait les escaliers qui le menaient à la cuisine quand il entendit un bruit énorme venant de la porte d'entrée. Il s'y précipita, lorsqu'il aperçut la source du bruit son visage arbora une expression d'horreur et la seule pensée cohérente qu'il eu fut pour sa femme et son fils :

– Lily! Vas t'en c'est lui ! Hurla James

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

James Potter n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre qu'il était mort.

Lorsque Lily entendit l'hurlement de James un frisson la parcourut, un frisson de peur. Mais le pire ce fut lorsque les deux mots qui ôtait la vie à son mari furent prononcer, là elle éclata en sanglot et se précipita sur le berceau de son fils, qui dormait paisiblement.

Voldemort entra à ce moment dans la chambre bleu du petit garçon. Lily eu alors une pensée pour Peter. Il devait être mort..Mais même si il était mort Voldemort ne devait pas se trouver là..Les Maraudeurs étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ! Jamais Peter ne les aurait vendus...

Lily comprit alors que depuis le début Peter les avait bernés. Il y avait toujours quelque chose chez Peter qu'il l'avait gêné..Il l'avait l'habitude de se mettre du coter du plus fort...

Voldemort se mit à parler de sa voix sifflante, frémissante et froide comme du granit gris (très bizarre ma comparaison !) :

– Pousse toi idiote !

– Jamais ! Tuer moi si vous voulez, mais ne tuez pas Harry !

Sans une once de remords, Voldemort prononça les deux mots fatidiques :

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

– Harrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy

– A toi maintenant !

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cruel et machiavélique :

– AVADA KEDAVRA

– AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Le sort mortel c'était retourné contre son envoyeur. Voldemort disparut comme une ombre lorsqu'il n'y a plus de soleil.

Au dessus d'Harry planaient deux lumières blanches se tenant par se qui semblait être des mains..

**Le lendemain, les Dursley trouvaient sur leur perron un jeune bébé emmitoufler dans une couverture bleu avec une lettre.**

**Au même moment dans une île de Grande – Bretagne, un homme de 23 ans, les cheveux longs, noir et des yeux bleu électrique pleurait accroupi dans une prison...La prison d' Azkaban..**

**A cet instant dans une petite maison bancale un jeune garçon se précipita sur sa mère :**

–** Maman, Maman ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !! On peut le garder ?**

–** Oui, oui mon chéri..**

**Au creux de ses mains le jeune Percy Weasley tenait un rat qui semblait, si on se penchait pour mieux l'observer, sourire...**

_¤¤¤¤¤ Quand la vérité fut rétablie... ¤¤¤¤¤_

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent d'effroi, il rapprocha son visage du journal, tellement qu'il en eu mal aux yeux. Il se mit à murmurer pour se convaincre que tous cela était vrai :

– Il est en vie. Il est en vie, à Poudlard...Cet un cauchemar..Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient si ils savaient que j'ai faillit à ma tâche..Je leurs est promis que je ferais attention à lui..J'ai faillit...

L'homme tomba à genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, des sanglots secouèrent son corps décharné et fatigué. Un bruissement de cape lui fit relever la tête. Une ombre noire enveloppé d'une cape, le visage recouvert d'une cagoule s'avançait dans le couloirs qui menait à sa cellule...C'était l'heure du repas.

L'homme se métamorphosa en chien et attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre pour filer. Une heure plus tard, Sirius Black était de nouveaux libre !

Il fit plusieurs tentatives pour retrouver où pour plutôt capturer celui qui était la cause de tous ces problèmes mais tous échouèrent…Pourtant un soir il aperçut un rat dans les mains d'un jeune homme roux..Le même jeune homme de la photo !

Pas le temps de réfléchir - Rémus lui avait toujours dit qu'il était impulsif- il sauta sur le jeune garçon lui mordit la jambe et le traina dans la cabane hantée son repaire depuis quelques mois.

**Malheureusement se soir là tous ne se passa pas comme Sirius le pensait. Bien sûr, la vérité était rétablie auprès des gens qu'il tenait le plus en respect et pour les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus, mais...**

**Mais, le traitre avait réussi à s'enfuir et Sirius Black était toujours considéré comme meurtrier pour la population sorçière. Le lendemain même le serviteur avait rejoint le maitre...**

_¤¤¤¤¤ Quand il donna sa chair... ¤¤¤¤¤_

Harry et Cédric se regardèrent en souriant et attrapèrent ensemble le trophée.

Harry ressentit du soulagement, le Tournoi était enfin terminé, puis de la peur, de l'anxiété...Puis vous savez cette sensation qu'on à lorsque qu'on est proche de la vérité qu'on à presque compris...

Cédric quand à lui se sentait heureux. Poudlard avait gagné ! Puis beaucoup d'incompréhension, ensuite plus rien. La vie venait de quitter son corp. Cédric Diggory était mort.

Les choses s'enchainèrent. Un peu de ceci un peu de cela...Le sang d'un ennemi, Harry avait envie de hurler. La chair du serviteur...Harry avait frémi, la rage c'était emparé de lui..Les Maraudeurs soudés ? Quedver s'apprêtait à rendre toute sa puissance au mage noir la plus dangereux, le plus destructeur de ce siècle. Peter coupa sa main...

**Ce don fit des centaines, des milliers de morts dont Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore puis plus tard Rémus Lupin et Minerva McGonall..La guerre était ouverte, on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne, le polynectar, l'impérium, était revenu à la mode.Mais tout ceci est secondaire car Peter Pettigrow est heureux, il avait une main magnifique..!**

_¤¤¤¤¤ Quand il donna sa vie.. ¤¤¤¤¤_

Ayait, on y était..Le jour J. Le jour qui allait changer la vie de millier, de millions de personnes, du monde. Ce monde va t'il passer du côté du bien ? Moins de morts, moins de tristesse ? Ou va t'il passer du côté du Mal ? Des morts, de la haine en pagaille, de la peur dans tout les coeurs,des mangemorts à la pelle ? Lequel survivra ? Celui qui a survécu ou celui qui est revenu à la vie ? Harry Potter ou Tom Elvis Jedusort alias Voldemort ?

La tension est palpable, les deux camps épuisés physiquement et moralement et pourtant la rage est présente. A droite, en ligne, Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Luna sont regroupés eux s'étend une véritable armée. Des sorciers de toute âge et de tout les pays on rejoint l'AD et l'ordre du Phénix. Le dernier des Potter est sérieux dans une main il tient sa baguette serré et dans l'autre la main de sa fiancée.

En face, à gauche ce tient Voldemort en retrait se trouve les mangemorts, des détraqueurs, des Géants, quelques loup- garous et d'autres créatures venues des Tenèbres.

Harry esquissa un sourire fugace. Hier, il disait à Hermione, que quoique qu'ils fassent Voldemort gagnerait, trop puissant, trop de partisans... Mais Hermione avait raison, oui il avait des partisans.. Mais avait il des amis ? Etaient ils tous ces gens, ces créatures qu'il l'avait rejoint étaient ils soudés ? NON ! Et c'était leur faiblesse.

Plusieurs passèrent, la lune apparut et les loups garous se transformèrent. Dans un hurlement les deux camps attaquèrent, la dernière bataille venait de commencer...

Entre temps Voldemort et Harry se retrouvérent face à face, des sorts fusèrent des deux côtés, touchant et faisant leurs effets. La bataille avait continué de faire rage. Pourtant une personne ne se battait plus, Hermione essayait de rassembler l'AD. Il devait être là si au cas ou Harry échouait, à cette pensée la jeune femme sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac. Elle trouva Luna, tua de sang froid un mangemort qui allait attaquer dans le dos de la Serdaigle et lança un regard à celle-çi toute deux se remirent en route. Lorsque l'AD arriva sur le lieux, qui plus tard marquera les mémoires, le dernier round commençait.

Le sort impardonnable avait été lançée en même temps par les deux ennemis. Hermione hurla, quelqu'un s'interposa entre l'un des deux sort, Hary eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Voldemort passer de la joie à la peur puis à la rage, ensuite tout autour de lui s'effondra. Ses yeux papillionèrent et se refermèrent, il avait utilisé tellement de puissance qu'il tomba directement dans les bras de Morphée.

La première qu'il fit lorsqu'il se reveilla fut de demander ce qui c'était passer.

**Le serviteur, le traitre, le rongeur, l'animagus alias Peter Pettigrow s'était sacrifié, avait donné sa vie pour que lui Harry Potter survive à Voldemort. Dans les dernière minute de sa vie l'ex ami de ses parents, de Sirius et de Rémus avait fait preuve de courage la qualité principale d'un Griffondor... **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_¤¤¤¤¤ Quand l'auteur s'explique... ¤¤¤¤¤_

_**Je sais que la fin va peut être vous paraitre bizarre ou même vous révoltez mais c'est la vérité Peter Pettigrow a bien été à Griffondor, c'est qu'il devait avoir une once de courage en lui...La fin est pourtant venue d'elle même pour moi P ( Peter) doit se sacrifier pour Harry c'est ainsi que je m'imagine la fin de ce personnage. Personnage que d'aileurs je n'aime pas particulièrement mais il est essentiel à l'histoire, c'est le ciment de la saga d'Harry Potter. Tout ça est à cause de lui...**_

**_Alors s'il vous plait lorsque vous écrivez une fic sur les Maraudeurs ne faites pas comme si il n'avait jamais exister..Merci !_ **


End file.
